


Art: Ray Vecchio

by mekare



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Fanart, Fandom Snowflake Challenge, Gen, Pencil, Portraits, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: Ray Vecchio practice for fandom_snowflake challenge day 12. It turned out better than I expected.





	Art: Ray Vecchio




End file.
